Merlin the Protector
by bookybookworm
Summary: Merlin, still waiting for Arthur, has detected a dark wizard, Voldemort. He has taken it upon himself to protect Harry Potter, but there are darker forces at work - darker than Voldemort. Rated because there are hardly any cuss words. The first chapters are rubbish, but I swear it gets better later on! I SWEAR! :) ABANDONED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Boy Who Lived

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so… please go easy on me! This isn't going by the actual script, as I don't have OoTP on my person at the moment!**

Chapter 1: Merlin POV

Merlin stood on the Hogwarts Express. He had to go and protect Harry Potter from Voldemort, but no one could know who he was. He found a compartment, and settled down. He had told Dumbledore that his name was Michael Emrys, and he was going to school because his home school tutor had died. He was going to be in fifth year, the same year as Harry. He had only been to Hogwarts once before: when Hogwarts was founded. He was the fifth founder, shrouded in mystery, so that no one knew about him.

Suddenly, the compartment door flew open, shaking Merlin out of his memories.

"'Scuse me, can we sit with you, everywhere else is full!" a voice said. There were two girls, one with red hair, and one with blonde hair. There were two boys, one who was quite chubby, with blonde hair, and… _Harry Potter. _Merlin nodded, and they squeezed in.

"Hi, I'm M-Michael Emrys, pleased to meet you," Merlin said, stumbling slightly on the word 'Michael.' "I was home schooled, but now I'm here!"

"My name is Ginny Weasley, this is Luna Lovegood, he is Neville Longbottom, and this is… well, I guess you know who he is," The red head said.

"Yes, I do know. You're Harry Potter, right?" Merlin said. Harry winced, as if waiting for something, but nothing happened.

"So, do you believe me then?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I didn't, do you think I'd let you in my compartment?" Merlin joked.

Luna started laughing. "Well, I believe you! Daddy says that the Daily Prophet are silly!" she said, her protruding eyes staring at Harry.

A girl and a boy with prefect badges walked in. "Hey Harry – who're you?" the boy said. His hair was the exact shade of red as Ginny's.

"My name is Michael Emrys, I'm new here," Merlin smiled.

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley," the bushy haired girl said bossily.

"It's Ron, actually," Ron said. "Anyway, guess who the Slytherin Prefects are?"

"Malfoy," Harry said spitefully, and Hermione nodded vigorously.

"And that complete _cow _Pansy Parkinson!" she said.

"I'm sorry, who?" Merlin asked, genuinely confused.

"He's the school bully," Neville said, speaking for the first time. "He's HORRIBLE!"

Suddenly, a boy with white blonde hair walked in. "Hello Potter," he said with contempt. "How does it feel like, being second best to Weasley?"

Harry was fuming, so Hermione interjected. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Well Potter, you better be nice to me, because I, unlike you, am a prefect, so I can give you detention!" Malfoy grinned.

"Ah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so you can leave now!" Harry smiled back.

Malfoy growled, and stalked off.

"Wow, now I can see how he is a bully!" Merlin said.

"Too right!" Harry grumbled.

"Come on, the trains at the platform, we better leave," Hermione said bossily.

They walked up to the horseless carriages, but they weren't horseless, as everybody said. As Merlin got closer, he found himself face to face with a dark skeletal horse.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 2. As I said, this is my first fic! Come on, reviews are appreciated, they make me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I forgot the disclaimer last time so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter: J.K. Rowling owns that, and I don't own Merlin, BBC owns that!**

_(Italics – hat speak)_

(Underline – Merlin speaking to hat)

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Harry POV

Harry was suspicious of Michael. Apparently he had been home schooled until this year. Michael Emrys was a strange character. He didn't stare at Harry's scar at all when he was mentioned, and he actually believed Harry! Harry wondered if he was good at lessons. As they got out of the coach, Harry was surprised to see another teacher instead of Hagrid.

When they walked up to the horseless carriages, Harry gave a yelp of fright. The carriages weren't horseless anymore! Michael was looking at them strangely too.

"Hey, where d'you –" Harry asked Ginny.

"Hagrid is?" Ginny finished for him. "I have no idea."

Ron walked up to then with his owl Pig. "Hey Harry," he said. "I wonder where Hagrid is."

Harry nodded distractedly. "Look at those horses, Ron! What d'you think they are?"

"Horses?" Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "What Horses?"

"The ones pulling the carriage!" Harry said exasperatedly. Michael walked up to them suddenly.

"They're Thestrals," he said quietly. "They only appear to those who've seen death."

Hermione appeared at their side. "That's right!" she said brightly. "I would love to see them!"

Michael and Harry stared at Hermione coldly. "Would you?" Harry said softly. "Would you really?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. "I didn't realise –" Hermione stopped. "Wait… Michael, you can see them too?"

"Er, yeah, I can," Michael said awkwardly. "I saw my, um, dad die. He, um, worked with, um, dragons."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione said. She opened her mouth to say some more, but Harry stopped her. He wouldn't have liked to be questioned about his parent's deaths.

"Come on, let's get in," Harry said, climbing on to the carriage.

As they walked up to the doors, Professor McGonagall pulled Michael aside.

"Mr Emrys, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you before the sorting, to sort out your timetable," she said in a professional tone.

"Yes Professor," Michael replied.

He walked towards Dumbledore's office, while Harry and the others walked inside. Harry tried not to feel envious. Michael was allowed to see Dumbledore, but Harry himself wasn't allowed! How mean was that!

Merlin POV:

As Merlin walked to the headmaster's office, he tried not to feel apprehensive. Dumbledore didn't know that Merlin was in Hogwarts to protect Harry, so he had to play it safe. He knocked on the door to the office. The door swung open, and Merlin cautiously walked inside. He knew he didn't have to be scared: he was older than Dumbledore, and he knew of the Old Religion.

"Ah, Mr Emrys. Please sit down," Dumbledore said. "We will sort you, then discuss your timetable."

Dumbledore brought down an old hat from a shelf, and Merlin realised, with a start of surprise, that this was the school sorting hat. It had certainly gotten older. Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.

_Ah, Merlin!_ The hat spoke in his mind.

Hi, Merlin said

_Where should I place you… Hmm…_ the hat said. _You'd do great in _all _houses, I told you that in the beginning. I'm going to have to let you choose._

Well, I need to protect Harry Potter, so I think… Merlin trailed off.

_Well, if you're sure… better be… GRYFFINDOR! _The hat shouted this out loud.

As Merlin took the hat off, Dumbledore was smiling pleasantly. "You'll be in the Gryffindor tower then," he said. "Let's sort out your timetable then!"

They sorted it out really quickly, then Dumbledore escorted him to the Great Hall. "Ah, just in time for the sorting!" he said.

Merlin walked over to Harry and his friends, and said cheerfully, "I'm in Gryffindor with you lot!"

"Great!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Come on, sit down, it's time for the sorting!"

The crowd of first-years walked in, their faces contorted in horror.

Before they were sorted, the hat sung a song.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears. __

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

Harry and his friends had mortified looks on their face: clearly, the sorting hat had never talked about this before. Everyone had started whispering, until Dumbledore clapped his hands. The first-years were sorted, and everyone started to eat.

"What d'you think the hat meant about all that?" Ron was asking through a mouth full of food.

Merlin switched off, and ate his food. When they had all finished, Dumbledore started to make a speech. In the middle of this, a dumpy witch at the table coughed, and said, "Thank you, Professor, for those kind words of welcome!"

Merlin switched off immediately. At the end of her speech, only Hermione seemed to be listening.

Proffesor Dumbledore continued his speech, and at the end, he said, "There is a new student in Gryffindor, who is in the fifth-year. Please welcome Michael Emrys!"

There was some applause, but Hermione had her brow furrowed.

"You are now dismissed!" Dumbledore said, and there was a sound of scraping chairs and mutters filled the room.

"Come on Michael, I'll show you to Gryffindor Tower," Harry said sullenly, staring at Hermione and Ron, who were directing the first-years.

They walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N: P.S. I'm rubbish at ending chapters, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fight

**A/N: OMG I got some reviews/follows/favourites! Yay! Thanks go to **Guest, Evilsithlord, Nataly Skypot, Castgirl, Gucia, Aerist, CameronH49, JHarry1960, TreeSparks1713 and White-Falcon-06 **for Reviewing, putting this fic on their Favourites, and/or Following. Thanks soo much!**

_**This is really important, please read:**_

_**This is the last day of holidays, and school gives me so much homework, I can't do anything else. I feel drowned under homework! After this, updates will be the slowest you have ever seen. I'm really sorry.**_

**OK, so I was reading OotP, and I totally forgot about the **_**Mimbulus Mimbletonia! **_**Whoops! This fic is going in a completely different direction to the book. This is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter or Merlin**

Chapter 3: Harry POV

When Harry and Michael walked into Gryffindor Tower, Michael asked, "Hey Harry? Where am I going to sleep? Because I'm shattered."

"Er… You'll probably sleep in my dormitory; it's for the fifth-year boys." Harry replied, his eyes drooping slightly. He was really tired too.

"Erm, hey Harry, why is everyone looking at you weirdly?" Michael asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Harry said bitterly. His eyes narrowed at a group of people staring at him, and they looked away, quickly. "The Daily Prophet has been printing things about what a great big liar I am!"

"Oh," Michael said, dropping his head. "Let's go to the dormitory, shall we?"

They climbed up the stairs to the dormitory, where two boys were unpacking.

"Um, that's Seamus Finnegan, and that's Dean Thomas," Harry said, pointing to the boys.

"Hey Harry! Who's that?" Dean said.

"Um, this is Michael Emrys," Harry said, thinking that the name sounded familiar. "He used to be home schooled."

"Hi," Michael said shyly.

Suddenly, Seamus said, looking straight at Harry, "Me mam didn't want me to come back, you know."

"Wh-what d'you mean?" Harry said, bewildered.

"She thought that you were crazy, and didn't want me to share a dorm with you," Seamus said.

Harry started to get angry. "She didn't want you coming back did she?" Harry said. Seamus nodded wordlessly. "Well you can tell your stupid mum that-"

"Don't talk about me mam like that!" Seamus said, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry pulled out his, and said, "_Stupefy_!" **[A/N: Yes, I know this isn't in the book!] **

Michael jumped in the spells way, shouting, "NO!"

Harry said furiously, "Hey! What d'you-" then he broke off, as Michael stood there, and _absorbed_ the spell. He didn't even stumble.

"What – What happened?" Ron's voice came from the doorway. "H-how did you do that?"

**A/N: Oooh, Merlin might get discovered…**

**I'm sorry this is so short; I have to go do other stuff. If you haven't read the A/N at the top, please go read that NOW!**

**See you!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Story of Merlin

**A/N: OK, so I am writing this on my phone, on the way to school, so I apologise if this is rubbish.**

**I've edited this!**

**Thanks to: **Guest, Archadian07, Hanijess, Keeper of Harmony, LlamaOwlWolf, clickclick4, Tagrea, blondeperson, animeholic94 and rara890

**Disclamer: Me no owny anything but my life! Oh, wait, my parents do. Ah well.**

Chapter 4 - Merlin POV

Oh no, Merlin thought anxiously. What have I done?

"Hey!" Ron said, looking suspicious. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Erm..." Merlin struggled for an answer. "Do what?" he said, pretending to be innocent.

"You know what you did!" shouted Harry. "You - you absorbed that spell! You didn't get knocked over!"

"Yeah!" Seamus said, his anger at Harry momentarily forgotten.

"OK, fine," Merlin said, pretending to give in. "Um, I'm wearing this shirt, and it sort of absorbs dangerous spells" he lied.

"E-even Avada Kedavra?" Dean whispered, horrified.

"Er, no," Merlin lied again. "It only works for the standard dangerous spells."

"Wicked!" Ron breathed.

"Um, come on, let's go to bed," Merlin said awkwardly.

In Merlin's dreams, a lady walked out some mysterious mist. It was... Morgana! Merlin caught his breath.

"Hello, Merlin," Morgana said menacingly. "Long time no see!"

"Go away!" Merlin yelled. "You're just a stupid dream!"

"Oh, but I'm not!" Morgana chuckled. "I'm alive again, Merlin! I'm getting even more powerful! Someone," Morgana paused for a little laugh. "Someone is helping me! Someone very powerful."

Merlin frowned, but was quiet.

"Oh, not as powerful as you or me!" Morgana giggled. "But some say he's the best dark wizard!" then she added as an afterthought, "Not as good as me though."

"Voldemort..." Merlin whispered, then swore under his breath. Of course Voldemort would be helping her! She WAS getting more powerful! She shouldn't be able to send this dream otherwise.

"Fine, I believe you," Merlin sighed. "Now, I need to get back!"

"Oh, sure!" Morgana said maliciously.

Then all went black.

Merlin woke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees nearby. He looked over, and saw that Ron was sitting upright, gazing into the distance.

"What's up?" Merlin said. "You look pale." And he was; his freckles were standing out on his chalky white face.

"Oh, nothing," Ron said, breaking out of his reverie. "Just... Thinking. Hey, Michael, you look pale too! What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Merlin echoed Ron. "Well, I had a nightmare."

"Ooh," Ron shuddered. "Tough luck. What was it about?"

"A really scary woman," Merlin inwardly shuddered. "She killed a lot of people. One of her friends killed my... best friend." Could Merlin call Arthur that? After all, Arthur had hated him just before he died. Oh well.

"Ugh," Ron said sympathetically.

Just then Harry woke up, blinking drowsily. "What time is it?" he grumbled. "I heard voices."

"Oh, that was just me and Michael. We were talking about his nightmare!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Nightmare?" Harry asked sympathetically. "Me too. I'm always at a corridor. It's really frustrating! I can't open the door at the end."

"Mm," Merlin nodded, still absorbed in his own nightmare.

Merlin got changed and went down with the others to breakfast.

Merlin managed to force down one piece of toast and a glass of juice. He was still scared after the dream.

"Mr Emrys, here is your timetable," Merlin was handed a piece of paper with his lessons written down. He had chosen the same subjects as Harry apart from Astronomy, to seem less suspicious. He had chosen Ancient Runes instead. He had learnt them ages ago.

"Oh great! History of Magic, double potions, divination and double Defence against the dark arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George would finish their Skiving Snackboxes soon!" Ron grumbled.

"Skiving Snackboxes?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, they're these sweets Fred and George as making to help you get out of class!" Ron answered enthusiastically. "They're brilliant!"

Merlin managed a half-hearted grin before looking at his own timetable. "Hey, I've got the same as you! At least I'll know somebody!" Merlin smiled.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione's breathless voice sounded behind them, before there was a huge thump as she deposited a huge book on the table. "Look what I found!" Then she looked at Merlin. "I thought your surname sounded familiar, so I looked in the library for the name Emrys, and I found it! It's really obscure, but look!"

She pointed at the inside cover, which said 'Property of Merlin Ambrosius' in handwritten letters. Then, next to it, in neat curly handwriting, it said, 'also known as Emrys'. Merlin, with a gasp of surprise, new the last handwriting. It was... "Gaius..." Merlin breathed. "But... How?"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, suspicious. Merlin hastily realised his mistake.

"Um, how did Merlin's book get in the library?" Merlin asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind that! But, it would be nice to know..." Hermione trailed off. "Anyway, Merlin has the same name ! Are you related?"

"No..." Merlin struggled to find an answer. "I have no idea. Maybe it's a coincidence?"

"Hmm..." Hermione said, but was prevented from saying anything when Ron spoke.

"Merlin, look at the time!" he said. Merlin gave a slight jump, but then realised that people used it as a curse. 'Hmph,' Merlin thought. 'You'd think they'd know better!'

They walked to history of magic in silence, running to the room. Thankfully, no one had gone in yet. Professor Binns floated in through the wall, and they began the lesson. Today, it was on Merlin. **[A/N: Yes, I know it wasn't!]**

"Merlin was known by many names. Some of which were Mryddin, Merlin, and Emrys," Binns said. The half of the class that were awake and listening to Binns turned and looked at Merlin. Merlin shook his head, and they turned round again.

"He was alive in the days of King Arthur. Muggles call Merlin's history the Arthurian Legends.

"But they got things wrong," Binns said. "It wasn't a legend, it was true.

"Merlin was a great warlock, but here is one hidde fact. Before Arthur died, Merlin used to be his servant."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron, who was actually listening shouted. Binns stopped his speech, and the class woke up. "Merlin was Arthur's servant?"

Merlin groaned internally. Great. Binns knew everything. Next he'd be saying how Merlin was immortalised as a young man, and was right now disguised as a teenager, sitting in this classroom.

"Yes, yes, Mr Wenton," Binns replied to Ron's question. "Now, Arthur's wife Guinevere **[A/N: Is that how you spell it?]** was also a servant, Merlin's friend, before she became queen."

'Gwen...' Merlin thought, wishing she could be here now.

Meanwhile, Ron was shouting, "Queen Guinevere was a servant?" he seemed to be very interested in this story. In fact, no one in the class was asleep. Seems like Merlins story was a good one.

"Yes, Mr Wenton, she was!" Mr Binns said impatiently. "Merlin wasn't allowed tp reveal his magic, so he had to practice it in secret. He had a mentor, Gaius, who was also the court physician."

Merlin felt his eyes stinging, but blinked back his tears before anyone saw them.

"There was a woman, Arthur's half-sister, who was called Morgana. She-"

"What!" roared Ron. "Are you bloody joking?"

"I assure you, Mr Wenton, that I am not joking," Binns said calmly. "When Morgana found out she had magic, she ran away, and turned evil. After Arthur became king, there was a huge battle, the battle of Camlann. Merlin couldn't help, because Morgana trapped him in the Crystal Cave while he was trying to get his power back: Morgana had removed it. When he got his magic back, he discovered Arthur had been stabbed."

"Couldn't Merlin heal it?" Harry asked curiously.

'No,' Merlin thought bitterly. 'It was a sword made in dragon breath.'

"No Mr Pontin, it was a sword made in dragon breath. It has no cure. He revealed his magic as Arthur was dying, and then, Arthur died. No more information was given on this subject. Merlin was immortilised but he is an old man, and we don't know where his current whereabouts are."

'I'm here!' Merlin thought, laughing to himself humourlessly.

"Professor, why isn't Merlin young?" Hermione asked.

"That, we do not know, Miss Gertrude," Binns said.

Merlin sighed. He had always appeared as an old man to the public so people would believe he was Merlin. After all, who would believe that a young man was the Merlin of legend?

**A/N: Wow that is the longest I've ever done! Enjoy the show!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Arthur

**A/N: OK 'nother chappie. Still writing on the way to school! :). Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That includes Merlin and Harry Potter...**

**Thanks to Nataly SkyPot, TreeSparks1713, 1eragon33, MagicalSingingAdventures and MihAela-Selene!**

**P.S. I've updated chapter 4…**

Chapter 5 - Harry POV

After lunch, we walked to Potions. Michael had a distracted look on his face. Hermione was chattering on and on about how great the lesson about Merlin was, and I had to agree. I would love to be that powerful, and to be immortal. We went into Potions just before Snape went in. Merlin sat next to Ron so I partnered with Hermione.

"Silence," Snape said, but there was no need. The class had gone silent just looking at him. "May I remind you, that this is your O.W.L. year, and I only accept the best into my N.E.W.T. classes. So some of you are going to say goodbye," his gaze swept across the classroom before lingering on Harry. "Today you are going to make the draught of peace. The instructions are on the board. You may begin."

Harry started making the potion. As he stopped to let it simmer, he looked around. Hermione, next to him, was on the penultimate step of the potion. Ron's potion had turned a sickly shade of yellow, and was hissing and popping. Ron was staring at it in utter dislike. Michael, however, was walking up to Professor Snape's desk! This wasn't a good idea.

"Erm, Professor?" Michael said tentatively.

Snape looked up and said in an irritable voice, "What?"

By now, the whole class were looking. "Um, I've finished," Michael said.

"You can't have!" Snape said disbelievingly but looked to see if it was true. He picked up a live spider from a cupboard, and gave the potion to it. Snape looked at Michael. "... There is nothing wrong with it,"

Everyone gasped. Snape had never said that to a Gryffindor before! Michael was told to sit down and not talk until they were finished.

Unfortunately, this made Snape in a really foul mood. As Harry ladled his potion - iron grey instead of delicate silver - into a vial, Snape was glaring at Michael.

As soon as Snape dismissed them, they ran out of the classroom.

Merlin POV

"So... What the hell was that?" Ron said at lunch.

Michael looked awkwardly around, and then whispered, "I already learnt how to make that potion." And he had: Gaius had asked him to make it countless times for his patients.

"Oh wow!" Hermione said in awe. "Did you know it was going to be in our O.W.L.s?"

"Um, no..." Merlin said searching for an answer. "My guardian taught me because he owned an apothecary, and that was the easiest one." This was true; it was much easier than the rest patients demanded.

"Easiest?" Ron said, spitting food out of his mouth. "That was the hardest potion I've ever done!"

"Honestly Ronald, don't you have manners?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She and Ron started bickering like an old married couple. Merlin caught Harry's eye and grinned.

As Ron, Harry and Merlin walked to Divination, Harry said, "I bet Trelawney's going to say you'll die."

"Um, what?" Merlin said, thinking that their Professor sounded really ominous.

"Yeah, she's always predicting deaths!" Ron said enthusiastically. "She predicts Harry's mostly. 'Cause he's famous, you know."

They climbed up the ladder but as soon as Merlin stepped into the classroom, Trelawney said in a misty voice, "Ah, the newcomer I have been expecting has arrived," then she added gravely, "I'm afraid you will die of-" Trelawney stopped and choked. By now the whole classroom was filled, and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil hurried to steady Trelawney as she swayed. Trelawney spoke in a hoarse voice that was quite unlike her own.

"She will come tomorrow

As the moon rises.

He, the immortal, must reveal his secret,

The ghosts will come to his aid.

If he does not,

No one can survive.

Everyone gasped at that last sentence, and Trelawney came back to find horrified faces staring at her.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. "What happened?" her usual dreamy voice was sharp, and her bug-like eyes were searching for answers.

"I-I'll go and get Professor Dumbledore," Dean yelled and ran out of the room.

Lavender and Parvati were telling Trelawney what she said while others were discussing the prophecy. 'Who was 'she'?' was one of the many questions.

Merlin closed his eyes. He knew who 'she' was. Morgana. But why would the ghosts help him? As far as he knew, they envied his immortality, hated him. Merlin realised something: He would have to reveal he was Merlin. This was going to be hard. Not as hard as revealing to Gwen that he had magic, but had failed to save her husband, but still quite hard.

The door flew open, and Albus Dumbledore strode inside, Dean trailing after him.

"Sybil, come to my office, we will talk about your prophecy, my dear," Dumbledore said, ushering Trelawney out of the room. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone ran out of the room, promising to tell the whole school about the incident. Harry, Ron and Merlin walked silently to the Gryffindor Tower.

"What d'you think Trelawney meant?" Ron finally burst out.

"Dunno," Harry and Merlin chorused, but only Harry was truthful.

"I've seen her do this once before, y'know," Harry said.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, it was about erm..." Harry trailed off. He exchanged glances with Ron, and Merlin felt the need to interrupt.

"Excuse me, am I missing something?" Merlin asked, but remembering seeing the prophecy. He realised it was about Sirius Black. Of course, he couldn't say anything, it might seem suspicious.

"Well, we were sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore, so..." Ron muttered.

"I understand."

"You do?" Ron asked, relieved.

"Yeah, I've been sworn to secrecy about a lot of things," Merlin said grinning.

"Hmm," Harry said, looking at Hermione running towards them.

"Is everyone OK?" Hermione asked. "I heard what happened!"

"Yeah, just a prophecy," Harry said, and recited the prophecy to her.

"That's horrible!" Hermione said, then pulled them along to DADA.

In Defence against the Dark Arts, they were told to read a book. Merlin could see that answering back meant trouble, so he dutifully started reading. Hermione shot her hand up, and Umbridge, after a while, asked, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

[A/N: Can you just imagine what happened, because it's going to be exactly as it was in the books. Sorry, but I'm tired.]

After dinner, Merlin felt like he needed to talk to someone. And who better to talk to than Kilgarrah? He completed his homework, then walked into the Forbidden Forest. No one should bother him now.

Merlin found a clearing, and shouted, "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"

A few minutes later, the beat of dragon wings was heard, and Kilgarrah came swooping down.

"Hello, young Warlock," he said.

"Oh, please, I'm hardly young anymore!" Merlin complained.

"Why did you summon me, young warlock?" Kilgarrah said.

"Well, Morgana's come back from the dead!" Merlin said.

"That is not good," Kilgarrah said, actually sounding surprised.

"Yes, and guess what?" Merlin said. "One of the teachers in the school said a prophecy, and I have to reveal that I'm, well, me!"

"Well of course you're you, who else could you be?" Kilgarrah chucked, but Merlin could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"You know what I mean!" Merlin said irritably. "I'm Merlin!"

Merlin heard a small gasp from behind a tree and went to investigate. Luna was there, holding an apple in her hand, staring, shocked, at Merlin.

"Er, hi," Merlin said awkwardly.

"Is it true?" Luna whispered, peeking at the great dragon behind Merlin.

"Is what true?" Merlin asked, feigning innocence.

"You're - you're Merlin!" Luna whispered he name in awe.

"Well, I guess I am..." Merlin bit his lip.

"Wow!" Luna said. "My daddy's talked about you, of course. You the greatest magic user alive!"

"Um..." Merlin said. "Look, Luna, you mustn't say anything to anyone, OK?"

"Why not?" Luna asked, the picture of innocence. "You're going to have to reveal yourself, aren't you? You're Emrys, the immortal!"

"Um, yes, how did you know?"

"Emrys means immortal, does it not?" Luna asked.

"Um, OK," Merlin replied. "But I want to tell them myself. So please keep quiet, at least until tomorrow?"

"OK!" Luna said, and skipped out of the forest, as if nothing had happened.

'That girl astounds me,' thought Merlin, and walked up to the castle, wondering what people will think of him after he reveals himself.

Arthur's POV [A/N: Didn't see that coming, did you?]

King Arthur the ghost was a ghost who had come just after Merlin had left the newly created school. He was the oldest ghost of all, and only the other ghosts knew of him, not even Merlin. It was a closely guarded secret, not even Peeves would say anything. He was waiting for Merlin to come back, waiting in a passageway no one could ever find. He had never, not once, stepped outside the passageway, but he had slowly come to terms with magic. He didn't like it at first, but then became used to it, and he didn't hate Merlin anymore. He understood it had to be kept a secret; if Arthur knew, he would have executed Merlin on the spot. Oh well.

When Merlin entered the castle again, Arthur felt it inside him, a feeling that his best friend had come back.

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, or Nick, rushed - well, floated - into the passage. "The great Merlin's here, Sire!" he said.

"Yes, I know," Arthur said. "I will have to talk to him soon."

"I will go to him on his third day here, so you can speak to him," Nick said excitedly, hoping to do a service for the great King of Camelot.

"Yes, you do that," Arthur said distractedly. He was wondering what Gwen had done after he died. He would have to ask Merlin.

Harry POV

Michael came into the common room with a confused look on his face at 9 O'clock in the night.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just walking," Michael said vaguely.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but let it pass. "I'm going to bed," he said.

They walked up to the dormitory, and fell asleep.

The next day, Harry went to the common room at 5 O'clock in the morning, but someone was already in there, and was talking to Nearly Headless Nick! It was Michael. Michael was whispering furiously to Nick, and Nick was trying to persuade Michael to do something. Harry hid in the shadows and listened.

"...No Nick, I don't believe you!" Michael was whisper-shouting. "It's impossible! I don't know how you know who I am, but I still don't believe you!"

Who he is? Harry thought. He was Michael Emrys, everybody knew that!

"Look, if you come with me, I'll leave you alone!" Nick said kindly.

"Ugh, fine!" Michael said. "Just give me a minute!"

Harry frowned. He ran up the stairs to get the invisibility cloak, but bumped into Ron. Harry explained what he had heard, and what he was going to do, and they slipped under the cloak.

"Come on!" Nick said to Michael, and they climbed out of the portrait hole, Ron and Harry following closely behind.

They neared the portrait of Sir Cadogan. The portrait swung aside, to reveal a corridor. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and quickly climbed inside after Michael.

Harry nearly gasped. It was a sort of throne room, but for a ghost. A strong young ghost wearing a crown was on the gold throne. Michael had stopped dead, and was gazing at the ghost on the throne. The ghost turned to look at Michael, and its eyes widened.

"A-arthur?" Michael stuttered. He was, for the first time, looking scared.

"Yes?" the ghost grinned, and Michael ran to the ghost, laughing.

"It's really you!" Michael yelled.

Harry frowned. How would a fifth year know about a ghost who looked 24? Harry looked closely at the ghost. He had a large wound in his stomach, which was probably the cause of death.

"I'm still not happy with you!" Arthur smiled. He was wearing really old fashioned battle armour. "How long has it been? 2000 years?"

Ron opened his mouth to shout, but Harry kicked him in the shins. He didn't want Ron to give their position away.

"No idiot, less than that!" Michael grinned. Then he frowned. "Wait, you're still angry that I have magic?"

Harry wondered why Arthur would hate Michael having magic. Was he jealous?

"Well, after quite a long time living in a magic castle, I have come to grips with the stuff," Arthur said.

Michael seemed to collapse after that. "If I knew you were here, I would have come ages ago! Oh, I missed you so much!" Michael had tears on his cheeks. Arthur had some glistening silvery stuff in his face as well.

"How was Gwen? Was she alright?" Arthur choked.

"Oh more than alright!" Michael smiled through his tears.

"What?" Arthur said curiously.

"She found out she was having a baby, shortly after you, well, you know," Michael grinned.

"She had a baby?" Arthur sounded as if he could burst from happiness.

"He was called Arthur, after you," Merlin said. "He even looked like you!"

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so happy!" Arthur said.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron screamed.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dark Forces at Work

**A/N: Again, on my phone, on the way to school! Also, I'm giving up maths homework time to write this! Show your appreciation by reviewing! Please remember that this is AU!**

**So, I accidently reviewed on my own story... By ACCIDENT!**

**SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Merlin. If I did, I would be famous. I'm not.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Merlin POV

After Merlin told Arthur about his child, he felt really happy. Then, after Arthur said, "Oh Merlin, I'm so happy!" a huge shout came from behind.

Merlin whirled around, but saw nothing. Then he remembered Harry had an invisibility cloak, and shouted, "Harry, I know you're there!"

Arthur looked confused, but then Harry and Ron appeared out of thin air, Ron looking red, and Harry pale.

"You're Merlin?" Ron thundered, blue eyes popping out of his head.

"Uh, yeah?" Merlin said casually, looking at Arthur for guidance. Arthur merely smiled, as if he didn't know what was happening.

"But..." Ron said hesitantly. "You can't be! Merlin's an old man!"

Arthur started laughing uncontrollably, and Harry looked him strangely. "Who're you?" Harry demanded.

Now it was Merlin's turn to laugh. "You don't know who I am?" Arthur asked, frowning. "I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot!" he said dramatically.

The tension was broken by Merlin muttering, "Dramatic much?"

Arthur frowned, but said, "He IS Merlin, and you better believe it!"

"Thanks Arthur," a surprised Merlin said. "But I have bad news."

"What?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Morgana's alive again. I had a dream that said she was helping Voldemort, and the prophecy was about her," Merlin explained in one breath. "She's coming tonight."

"Excuse me?" Ron said disbelievingly. "Morgana's come back from the dead?"

"Yes," Merlin said, his head down. "There are ways. But there is good news!"

"What?" Harry said eagerly.

"Kilgarrah's come!" Merlin said, but realised no one knew who he was. "A dragon."

"Wait, the great dragon?" Arthur said angrily. "The one who almost destroyed Camelot? The one who I supposedly 'killed'?"

Ron added, "Dragons are dangerous!"

"Yes, Arthur, it is that dragon, but he's under my power as a dragonlord."

"You're a dragonlord?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes, my father, Balinor was one too," Merlin said meekly.

"Balinor was your father?" Arthur yelled.

"Um, yes..." Merlin whispered.

Ron and Harry looked confused, and asked, "Um, why have you got a dragon? And what is a dragonlord?"

"I set the dragon free, in the time of Camelot, and dragonlords are kin with the dragons of the old religion,"

Merlin sighed, and thought, this is going nowhere. "Look, I'll explain everything after. We need to go now: breakfast is starting," Ron's tummy grumbled, and Merlin said, "Come on! And it was really nice finally seeing you, Arthur."

* * *

Merlin kept glancing over furtively at Harry and Ron, and they, in turn were glancing shiftily back. Hermione was seated between them, and was looking confused.

"What's going on?" she demanded imperatively. "Tell me!"

Harry glanced at Merlin, and Merlin nodded slightly. "Um..." Harry faltered. "You may need to come with us..."

* * *

Luna POV

Luna was seated at the Ravenclaw table, and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mich- No, Merlin, walking out. She gazed surreptitiously around, then, quiet as a mouse, crept after them.

Luna wasn't surprised that Michael was Merlin. He was obviously very powerful, and he was really polite, unlike those uncouth youngsters around today. **[A/N: God, I make her sound OLD!]** Also, he spoke formally, not like a normal fifth year. But, all the same, he had scared her when he called Kilgarrah.

Luna spotted Harry telling Hermione something around the corner. She hid carefully, and listened.

"...Well, um, Michael isn't who he says he is," Harry muttered awkwardly.

"Well, that makes me sound like a liar!" Merlin laughed uncertainly.

"Um, well you kind of are, aren't you?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione interrupted irritably. "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin," Merlin said flatly. "Oh, and Luna, I know you're there, you don't have to hide."

"What?" Ron hissed, as Luna slid out of her hiding place. "She doesn't know who you are!"

"Um, well, yes she does, actually," Merlin smiled at Luna. "She knew before all of you."

Meanwhile, Hermione was hyperventilating. "What - how! That can't be true!" she stopped wheezing. "It's not logical!"

"D'you not remember what Binns said?" Harry asked. "Merlin's immortal! Oh, and we met Arthur as well. He's a ghost."

"You what?" Hermione shrieked.

Luna frowned. She thought about the ghost passage and the king ghost there. "As in King Arthur?"

"Yeah, Luna," Merlin said confusedly.

"I know him!" Luna said happily. "When I discovered the ghost passage! He's the king of the ghosts!"

"Oh!" Merlin said, shocked. "You've met him?"

"Yes!" Luna said. "But I think I'm the only one, apart from you, of course."

"More importantly, you're Merlin?" Hermione asked. "But you're a fifth year! Merlin's supposed to look twenty-five!"

"I'm shocked that you don't know what a youthful spell is Hermione!" Merlin said cheekily. "You know almost every spell under the sun!"

Hermione blushed hotly, and Luna suddenly realised that the lessons were about to start.

"Um, the lessons are going to start!" she said frantically.

"Oh yes!" Merlin said. "And remember, you're to call me Michael."

* * *

Harry POV

Luna bade them goodbye as she set off to charms, and they walked to Herbology, which they were having with the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Sprout welcomed them in to the greenhouse. "Today we are studying Mandrake," she said. "Now, I know you studied them in 2nd year, but these are the fully grown ones. You must take care, as Mandrake screams can kill you."

Merlin seemed to wince; he had probably seen one of them.

"I will cast a silencing spell on them, and then you can chop them up safely," Sprout said cheerfully, and Neville and Merlin looked horrified. Harry understood that Neville was afraid; the last time he had had any contact with the Mandrakes, he had fainted. Harry didn't have a clue, however, why Merlin was afraid. Wasn't the Merlin unshakeable?

As Professor Sprout cast the silence spell, they secured their earmuffs as an extra precaution.

They picked out the wailing mandrakes which were screaming silently. As they sliced the ugly baby face to kill them, as Sprout had said, Merlin had a disgusted and slightly terrified expression on his face. Harry was thinking about this, when he sliced his finger against the sharp knife, and cried out in pain. However, Sprout, wearing earmuffs, didn't hear this. Merlin obviously did, and ran over to Harry's side, held his injured palm in his hands, and muttered some words. His eyes glowed a brief orange, before returning to their normal blue. Thankfully, no one had seen, so Merlin's magic wasn't revealed.

* * *

Merlin POV

That was the scariest lesson for Merlin. He had had some nasty experiences with Mandrakes. He had made a mistake in using magic to heal Harry, but luckily, only Harry had seen, as the rest were too occupied with their Mandrakes.

In Defence Against the Fart Arts, Professor Umbridge was being her usual self, and everyone quietly got on with reading.

Suddenly, there was a great crash, and a loud roar sounded out. Kilgarrah! Merlin stood up, as did the rest of the class. Umbridge tried to tell them to sit down, but then the loud voice of Dumbledore halted Umbridge in her rant. "All students to their common rooms! All teachers to the gamekeeper's house."

Merlin signalled to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and they rushed to him. "Come with me to the Forbidden Forest. Kilgarrah made the sound," Merlin said quietly.

They walked out of the classroom with the other Gryffindors, then Merlin dragged them to the castle doors. "What if we're seen?" hissed Hermione, but Merlin explained that he had made them invisible.

"Come on!" he whispered, and they raced to the Forbidden Forest. As they reached the edge, all the teachers were standing in front of something. They crept closer, and Merlin had to keep in a shout of alarm.

In front of them, was Kilgarrah.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouths were open in shock, but Merlin had eyes only for the dragon. 'Oh how did this happen?' Merlin wailed inside his head, and Kilgarrah's great head turned upon him, and blinked, just once.

Merlin exhaled in relief, at the fact that Kilgarrah wasn't dead yet. Yet, Merlin reminded himself grimly, but the flutter of hope inside him was not shattered.

'Remember the prophecy, Merlin!' Merlin thought. 'He, the immortal, must reveal his secret.'

Breathing deeply, he threw off the cloaking spell that concealed them, but left it on the others. "Wait!" Merlin cried.

"Mr Emrys?" McGonagall frowned. "What are you doing here? Go back to your common room!"

"But you can't kill Kilgarrah!" Merlin blurted out, then clapped a hand over his mouth, glancing fearfully at the dragon. Kilgarrah rolled his mighty eyes, but - thankfully - said nothing.

"Kilgarrah?" Dumbledore said sharply. "Who's that?"

"Oh don't be silly Albus, the boy obviously wants to see a dragon!" McGonagall said irritably.

"Please, I've seen enough dragons, Professor," Merlin snorted, and Kilgarrah growled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" McGonagall said. "And did that dragon understand you?"

"Yes," Merlin said. As Dumbledore looked disbelieving, he added, "Come on Kilgarrah, talk, it doesn't matter anymore."

All the teachers exchanged glances, but froze when they heard Kilgarrah speak. "I do speak, and the young war - wizard, that is, says the truth: he does know me."

Professor Trelawney was trembling in shock, and spoke in her usual mystic tones with a tremble added here and there, "I saw this coming in my crystal balls-"

"Oh, Sybil, please hush!" McGonagall said in her usual strict tone, bit she was obviously scared as well.

"How does it speak?" Dumbledore all but yelled, and looked thunderous.

"Um, he's a dragon of-" Merlin glanced at Kilgarrah, asking silently if he was allowed to give the dragon away. "the - the Old Religion." Merlin said those words with a whisper, but at those words, Hagrid looked up.

"Well I never!" Hagrid said, shocked. "I don' believe it! They were said to be on'y myths!"

"Do I look like a myth to you, boy?" Kilgarrah said dryly.

Hagrid was still in awe. "But tha' means tha' Dragonlords are real then, also!"

"Don't be stupid, Hagrid, they were just tales!" McGonagall said.

"They're not, Professor," Merlin said timidly. "They're real."

"And how do you know?" Hagrid wondered. "Yer jest a young boy!"

Here, Kilgarrah roared with laughter, and Merlin looked angry.

"I'm older than I look!"

"Oh, yes, much older," Kilgarrah chuckled. "Not as old as me though,"

"O' course not!" Hagrid said. "Dragons o' the Old religion are s'posed to be abou' 2000 years old! Michael can' be more than sixteen!"

"I-I'm a Dragonlord."

"WHAT?" Hagrid yelled, the sound echoing around the grounds. "But they died out ages ago!"

"Yes, well," Merlin said awkwardly. "I told you, I'm older than I look!"

"Oh, go on, just reveal yourself!" Kilgarrah said in Merlin's mind. "You were going to do it anyway, so why not now?" **[A/N: Can they speak telepathically? Ah well, it's fanfiction...]**

"Oh, do I have to?" Merlin whined telepathically.

Kilgarrah grumbled, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex of mist surrounded a spot on the ground. A figure was building up inside it: it wore a long black dress, and had curly black hair. A woman walked out of the mist.

It was Morgana.

She was on her own, but the mere sight of her made Merlin terrified and angry at the same time. "Harry!" Merlin shouted. "Get Ron and Hermione and LEAVE!"

The teachers had their wands out, but Merlin knew that they had no idea what was happening.

Morgana was steadily advancing on the group. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our favourite little warlock!"

The teachers looked at Merlin, but Merlin ignored them.

"Finally nice to see you in the flesh again!" Morgana smiled. "I believe it was awful without me?"

"O-of course not!" Merlin stammered, finding his voice. "You killed many people that day!"

"I did, didn't I?" Morgana chuckled. "You're welcome!"

"Look, you lost! What is the point of coming back?" Merlin pleaded.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said. "Why are you here?"

"Hush, stupid mortal!" Morgana yelled, and struck him with a blast of magic. McGonagall yelled and rushed to him.

"Why?" Merlin cried. "They're innocent!"

Suddenly, Merlin held out his hands, and struck Morgana with powerful magic. Morgana stumbled back, but didn't fall. She cackled.

"I am Morgana!" she screamed. The remaining teachers gasped. "Afraid, little ones?"

McGonagall stood up. "You can't be Morgana!" she trembled slightly. "She's dead!"

"She's not," Merlin whispered. "She's right there. Voldemort helped her to rise from the dead."

"And what would you know?"

"You don't know, do you?" Morgana laughed gleefully. Merlin lowered his head. "Well, I'm not surprised. Emrys always kept secrets!

"I shall tell you who he really is," Morgana giggled. "He's the wizard that you all admire. He's Merlin!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!**

**Edit: On a short Hiatus... Really sorry, I have writer's block!**

**Reviews may help! (Hint, hint...)**


	7. Chapter 7 - RUBBISH

**I was reading the story again, and realised the first few chapters were crap. I now officially hate this story. I am going to abandon it, but I have written a little bit that can be classed as an ending...**

**I am so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: or HP**

* * *

_Previously, on Merlin the Protector:_

_"I am Morgana!" she screamed. The remaining teachers gasped. "Afraid, little ones?"_

_McGonagall stood up. "You can't be Morgana!" she trembled slightly. "She's dead!"_

_"She's not," Merlin whispered. "She's right there. Voldemort helped her to rise from the dead."_

_"And what would you know?"_

_"You don't know, do you?" Morgana laughed gleefully. Merlin lowered his head. "Well, I'm not surprised. Emrys always kept secrets!_

_"I shall tell you who he really is," Morgana giggled. "He's the wizard that you all admire. He's Merlin!"_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Merlin POV**

"What?" McGonagall gasped, her hand on her chest. "She must be lying!"

"She's not," Merlin said miserably. Then he added, "For once."

"Shut up Merlin!" Morgana sneered. "Astrice!"

Merlin casually flicked the spell away. "I killed you once, I can kill you again!"

"Don't you understand!" Morgana screamed, sending spell after spell at Merlin, but they never met their target. "I am a Priestess of the Old Religion! You can't kill me! Only a sword forged in dragon's fire can kill me!"

"I have a whole army behind me!" Merlin smiled. "And what do you have? A 'terrifying' dark wizard who was defeated by a *baby*?"

Morgana growled. "Where's your army, Emrys? Those teachers? I'm afraid they won't be much *help!*" On the word help, she shot a spell at them, but Merlin conjured a glowing shield to protect them.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed. Morgana looked at him, so Merlin asked, "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

All the ghostly residents of the castle flickered into view behind Merlin. Arthur was at the front. "Hello, Morgana," he said. "Miss me?" One by one, the ghosts flew through Morgana.

Morgana cackled. "Was that supposed to hurt? Astrice!" But nothing happened. The ghosts had taken Morgana's magic away.

It was only temporary, of course, but Merlin contained her within a bubble, and drew Excalibur from an invisible sheath. "I'm sorry, Morgana."

Morgana growled, but made no attempt to move. Merlin stabbed Morgana through the chest, and she collapsed in a heap.

Merlin let the shield protecting the teachers collapse. Instantly, he was bombarded with questions.

"How did you do that?" Flitwick.

"You're Merlin!" McGonagall.

"I saw these events in my crystal ball!" Trelawney.

"Can I see your dragon?" Hagrid.

"No!" Merlin shouted, then disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**Sorry! But please read my other fics please!**


End file.
